Char Stat Sheet
by kikyo109
Summary: Stat Sheets for a currently in works publication, open to the public for review purposes, first up as Berserker, Kushina Uzumaki. Story content M, stat sheet content T
1. Chapter 1

Berserker

Master: IIyasviel von Einzbern

Name: Uzumaki Kushina

Gender: Female

Title: The Crimson Queen of the End, the Blood Soaked Queen of Swords

Alignment: Lawful / Mad

Strength C+++

Endurance EX

Agility A+++

Magical Energy A+++

Luck E

Phantasm EX

Class Abilities

**Mad Enhancement D-A+++**

Rank up in paramaters except luck, subject can speak and think in a normal manner, but all emotion and sense of self is gone. Only a marginal sense of morality remains. However, because she is a jinchuriki, her sanity can be, at any time, lowered or raised to increase her capabilities, at the cost of reasoning. However, because of her Origin of Mother she will ALWAYS see her master as top priority.

Skills

**Animal Instincts C-A**

Kushina, as a Container for a literal force of animal nature, Rage and Hate in particular, has a set of instincts that far exceeds normal human capacity. She is able to hear the air being displaced by a hidden opponent or incoming projectile as close as 100 meters, and react to sudden stimuli with jarring swiftness. This ability increases incrementally with Madness Enhancement.

**Multi Dextrous EX**

Some heroes of the sword are known to wield two weapons with more proficiency than some masters with a single. Kushina, with the use of her hair as adaptable extremeties, is capable of wielding up to 11 swords simultaneously (9 held by her hair), with a grace, skill and excellence that leaves onlookers stupefied. Increasing her Madness enhancement level has a detrimental effect on her ability to wield these however, lowering her to a single sword at maximum enhancement. However, her skill with 1 far surpasses her skill with 11.

**Independent action EX**

As a Container for the Kyuubi, Kushina actually has no need for a master. The beast within her body feeds her enough prana to fight at a stable enough level to challenge most heroic spirits (tho this would raise her madness enhancement to an A) with the addition of a master; she retains superior level of strength and possible thought, by dropping her Madness Enhancement to a D.

**Presence Concealment C**

The training for, and Lifetime as an assassin for hire (despite her loud tendencies) enables her to be (tho she prefers straightforward fighting) as proficient as a low level assassin to hide herself.

**Battle Continuation EX**

Kushina, as an Uzumaki, has a frighteningly resilient body that borders on perfection. She has a natural regeneration that exceeds even the capacities of Avalon; however it cannot extend her life and does not restrict bodily growth as much. This combined with her abnormally high endurance makes her quite possibly one of the most difficult heroic spirits in existence to put down. Her Regeneration ability is further fuelled by dipping into her status as a container, tho this drops her further into madness. Usage of a command seal to drive her to her "maximum level of madness" Kushina is fully capable of regenerating entire limbs in just shy of a minute or her heart in seconds. It is possible to kill her by cutting off her head, but as her bones harden the more she draws on this, it is almost impossible at this point. It can also be noted, that is has the capacity to regrow her hair.

**Japanese Martial Arts D**

As a Shinobi, tai-jutsu, or martial arts, is a central part of her peoples training, and while not as proficient as with her swords. She is still able to fight with proficiency beyond mortal means.

**Queen of the Sword: Lady of Godly Skill EX**

Kushina's skill with swords is believed to exceed even that of a God of War. No other being in existence is able to simultaneously wield as many weapons with such skill. It is of such a level that it cannot be classified by humans. Even the White Princes herself, upon reading of her legend, has stated that she knows of no other being able to excel in such a manner. It is said, that as her final personal test of skill, that she battled an entire battalion of the Land of Iron's Finest Samurai with nothing but the clothes on her back and a single blunted sword. Such was her skill that not a one of those thousand men was killed in this exercise. Her past experiences in the third war were an indicator of her skill, but this solidified her as, in the words of Mifune: Lord General of the land of Iron Samurai, that she was "a Warrior worth a thousand" and the ""Lady of Godly Skill", and was the moment her legend was born.

Activated upon Drawing Totsuka no Tsurugi.

Noble Phantasms

**Totsuka no Tsurugi A+**

The Totsuka no Tsurugi (Literally meaning "Ten Hands Long Sword") is the sword used by Izanagi to kill his newborn son, Kagu-Tsuchi, after his birth burned his mother, Izanami, to death. From the blood of Kagu-Tsuchi, eight new Shinto gods were born. It is unknown how it came to be in her possession; however it is undoubtedly the sword of Shinto legend.

It is sheathed in a sake jar; the blade is actually the liquid inside the gourd that is released and shaped, rather than a conventional sword. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything its pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in an illusion-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. Its ability is also "targetable", able to be VERY specific in its sealing, to the point it can seal away paramaters, characteristics, even elements, origins and curses. Snakes on the other hand are the only exception to this rule. They are always dealt lethal blows, with a chance of finding treasure within the corpse.

However, due to its legend, should it come into contact with the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, it will immediately shatter.

This weapon when drawn (due to its nature as the sword of Susanoo, Tempestuous God of Valour) completely removes Madness Enhancement, as it is an affront to the valorous to enter battle thus. It places her in complete control of her own actions, Raises her Magical Resistance to an A and allows her to utilise her ability with swords to their maximum potential, thus activating Queen of the Sword: Lady of Godly Skill.

**Uzumaki Blood C**

As an Uzumaki, a direct descendant to a Primordial God, Kushina's Body and Magical capacity are beyond normal humans. While the _essence_ of divinity has been slowly bred out of her family, the Strength of Body and Soul has remained. This as a human gave her the ability to rival flat E ranked Servant physical abilities. Summoned as a Servant, this increases all of physical statistics one rank. Her Prana creation is another matter however. Reminiscent of her godly ancestor, Kushina does not have Magic Circuits. Similar to Altria and her dragon blood, Kushina has a Magic Core of superior quality, able to easily generate just as much, tho it does not suffer sabers weakness of needing to be started, due to her being a container.

**Jinchuriki EX**

Kushina is a container for a Beast of Nature known as Kurama, or the Kyuubi no Yoko. Kurama is the largest(and strongest) of the 9 fragments of the Ten tailed beast, The beastly embodiment of the World Tree. As such she has a TREMENDOUS amount of destructive potential(each tailed beast has double the prana supply of it's immediate lesser sibling, so the nine tails would have 256 times the power of the one tails.), however the more energy is drawn, the more animalistic the user becomes. See Madness Enhancement.

**Chakra Chains B**

Known by members of the Uzumaki clan, this sorcery moulds the user's prana into chains which, after materializing, can be used for various purposes such as physically restraining targets, fight them directly or be used as a means of transportation. When used offensively, the chains are strong enough to damage conceptual weapons.

**11 Paths to Victory E-B**

The swords Kushina used, while masterfully crafted, are not noble phantasms on their own, however their usage of all of them simultaneously is what derived their legend. The sheer impossibility of wielding 11 blades simultaneously is of such a mythical nature that they have transcended mortal crafting. Wielded alone they barely qualify as a noble phantasm, but as more are wielded simultaneously they're ability to deal and take damage is increased. Together, wielded simultaneously, they obtain the property of "Overwhelming". Enabling her to completely ignore an opponent's capacity to evade and counter attacks in melee combat. It does not lower her opponent's stats in any manner, so an opponent could still survive attacks with a sufficiently powerful inherent defense such as God Hand or a suffiecient defensive noble phantasm like Avalon. However, someone like Lancelot du Lac wielding Arondight or Musashi Miyamoto, acclaimed master swordsmen, could possibly match her.

History

In a separate reality to what is shown in the legend of her son, He of the Golden Soul, her son and husband, along with the entirety of her closest friends, were killed by the masked intruder that invaded the village. Driven mad with pain and grief by the continuous hardships in her life, first the slaying of her village and people, then the harsh outsider mistreatment she received in her new home, the early death of Mito due to sickness, and eventually the death of her husband and son at the hands of the masked assailant, Kushina Drew the Kyuubi back into her own body, then utilizing a Forbidden sealing technique, inverted the flow of prana within her own body, causing a sufficient imbalance to detonate her own body. The chaos from a sudden relieving, and then retaining of the Kyuubi's energy mixed with a suicide seal, was a potent enough mix to end civilization as the Shinobi knew it, it completely obliterated the entirety of fire country before continuing into Wind. As the explosion met another container, currently on border patrol, a reaction caused the energy of the blast to pull the second beasts power in causing it to explode as well. The domino effect continued until all was left was scorched earth across the continent. So ended the Shinobi Era.

However, she was added to the throne along with several of her home realities people. When she felt the lonely soul of Ilya calling out for a heroic spirit, she answered. Using Ilya's lonely soul yearning for a mother's love, her own yearning for the son she never got to hold, they resonated on a level that actually had the capacity to ignore Heracles own catalyst, summoning her instead. Such an amazing thing forever changed the outcome of the fifth war.


	2. Caster

Caster

Master: Sakura Matou

Name: Sakura Haruno

Gender: Female

Title: Lady of Life, Blossom of the Mountain, Immortal Flower

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength A++++

Endurance D

Agility A+

Magical Energy D

Luck C

Phantasm A++

**Class Abilities**

**Territory Creation B**

Sakura can call upon her extensive experience running and operating in a medical tent for the seriously wounded. As such she has the capacity to use her classes' inherent skill at creating MAGICAL territory to instead craft a PHYSICAL territory, mainly a clinic, or get her a job in a hospital. As it is inherently physical in nature, it is completely undetectable to magical senses.

**Skills**

**Medically Enhanced Strength A**

Seen as the pinnacle of her healing arts, Sakura has managed to PERMENANTLY increase her physical strength using a mixture of DNA manipulation, Medicines and chakra. This physical strength enables her to easily crush boulders and tear metal bulkheads with no effort.

**Magically Enhanced Strength A**

This is a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. It should be noted that this effect can NOT be resisted fully by magical resistance, as it is not magic but chakra, a mix of PHYSICAL and MENTAL(willpower) energy.

**Item Creation: Medicine C**

As a medic of prodigious skill along with being a medical analyst of exceptional talent, Sakura is able to craft medicines superior to anything even in the age she was brought to. As these medicines are not magical in nature nor created with it or even require magic to use, it is possible to spread them around.

**Presence Concealment: C**

Hides one's presence as a Servant, Suitable for spying. The rank of presence concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack. However, this condition does not apply to poisoning something

**Protection from Arrows: B**

As a result of her confrontation with the shinobi known as Sasori of the red sands, and her training with her mentor in the first rule of combat medics (art of evasion), Sakura has the ability to dodge and weave between MASSIVE amounts of simultaneously fired weapons or projectiles, as proven in her fight with sasori of the red sands where she evaded through at least 1000 fired senbons without taking a solid hit.

**Noble Phantasms**

**Strength of a Hundred Seal A**

A seal developed by Sakura's Mentor which is reputed to be the pinnacle of Chakra control. By storing a vast amounts of Chakra over an extended period of time into a specific point on their body — usually the forehead — the user creates this seal, which manifests in the form of a rhombus-like marking. Once the seal is formed, the user's already impressive chakra control allows them to perform techniques without any wasted energy. When released, the seal will either spread across the user's face or wrap around their entire body. The stored chakra is then released into their body, greatly amplifying their medical techniques and physical attributes,and giving them access to both Creation Rebirth and the Strength of a Hundred Technique. The user of this technique can also transfer the chakra from their seal into another individual, with the Strength of a Hundred pattern spreading around the body of the recipient.

**Creation Rebirth**** B**

The absolute pinnacle of medical skills, it is the ultimate regeneration technique. By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in her forehead at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells; rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division. If this technique is used, a body whose vital organs are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state. By Sakura's mentors claim, as long as she has Chakra it is impossible for her to die by any means, as such they gain a form of "immortality" throughout the duration of the technique.

However, a body's cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, Sakura is basically shortening her natural lifespan. To what degree is unknown, but what is clear is that it is not great enough to cause a user to die in battle.

Requires Strength of a hundred seal being released

**Strength of a Hundred A**

Strength of a Hundred Technique is the brainchild to Creation Rebirth. While very similar in nature to its parent technique, which also grants greatly enhanced regeneration, the Strength of a Hundred Technique has a continuous, automatic effect that will heal any damage that the user sustains instantly without the need to make hand seals or even a conscious effort to activate the healing process as long as they have chakra left. The enhanced regeneration granted by this technique is so rapid that the user regenerates from empalement or organ removal in less time than it takes for them to take another breath.

Requires Strength of a Hundred seal being released

**Vessel of Perfection Technique A++**

This is Sakura Harunos Ultimate technique. This ability further increases her regenerative capability to the point that her body would not even notice it having its head cut off, as she would have finished healing before the weapon even finished passing through. A result of Splicing her DNA with that of her team mates, (humans, each containing a half of the divine essence of Kaguya Ototsuki, a Human who became a god by consuming the fruit of the world tree and eventually giving birth to the first 2 chakra wielders.) she has activated the divinity stored within and raised herself to the status of a True Divine, along with retaining her team mates bloodline traits.

This technique, other than granting her immunity to physical attacks through instantaneous regeneration, also gives her _**AUTHORITY**_ over all Chakra used within her vicinity. This is a by-product of combining the inherent traits within her team mates, combining the two halves back into one whole. These 2 halves joined together effectively for a short span of time, directly connect her to Akasha without repercussions, enabling her to effectively utilise all techniques available to one with that particular divine blood and authority. In essence, she becomes Kaguya Ototsuki, the world fully believing that she is thus.

Grants access to the following skills

Rinnegan A++

Byakugan B

Shikotsumyaku B

Sharingan A+


End file.
